


Love means War

by acciosilver00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosilver00/pseuds/acciosilver00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Pitch Perfect.</p>
<p>Stacie and Aubrey hates each other. When suddenly, Aubrey felt weird about Stacie. Let's see how it goes! This is a Staubrey fanfic. With a side of bechloe! Im not good at summaries. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Staubrey fanfic with a Bechloe on the side. I recently shipped Staubrey! They are so cute! XD

**“Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. -Loretta Young”**

Morning came and Stacie is still sleeping. Rain is pouring hard that’s why it’s so cold. She’s under the sheets hugging a pillow, wearing a panda eye night mask and her typical pinkish girly pajamas. She’s having a hard time getting up because of the bed weather. She loves the rain and that cold feeling every time she sleeps. 

_*phone beeps*_

Her phone is placed at the bedside table. She heard it but chooses to ignore. Turned around. Away from her phone. Eyes still closed and went back to sleep. 20minutes later. 

_*phone beeps*_

_‘It’s still early’, Stacie thought. Eyes still closed._

_*phone beeps*_

_‘Leave me alone’…._

_*phone beeps*_

_‘Dammit, so annoying.’ Stacie got up and checks the phone._

Aubrey Calling.… 

When she saw whose calling and left her 5 messages, 4 missed calls, she knew that she’s in trouble. Stacie checks the time and it’s 8:30am already. She’s 30 minutes late from the Bella practice. 

“Oh my god!” putting her hand in her forhead, surprised. 

Stacie reads the messages. 

_From: Aubrey_

_Bellas! Rehearsals. 8:00am. Sharp!_

_And another text._

_From: Aubrey_

_Conrad, don’t be late._

_From: Aubrey_

_Where the hell are you, Conrad? You’re 5 minutes late_

_From: Aubrey_

_It’s been 15minutes, Conrad!_

_From: Beca_

_Dude, where are you? Looks like someone’s gonna clean the room later._

Stacie knows how Aubrey can be so controlling; she gives punishment to anyone who arrives late or anyone who tries to break her rules. She made them clean the house, do extra cardio, run some errands, etc. Stacie is so annoyed with Aubrey so she always does or says stuffs that make her uncomfortable to annoy her. If not for the love of acapella and friends, she’d probably left the Bellas. 

_To: Aubrey_

_Sorry for the late reply! I was enjoying my breakfast with a guy, if you know what I mean. *wink emoji*_

_On my way in 30!_

_To: Beca_

_Hey! Just woke up. I told Aubrey I was getting laid that’s why I’m late._

_From: Aubrey_

_Oh god. You’re so disgusting. Just get here ASAP._

Stacie is one of those girls who you know, rich over-the-top hot girl who parties a little hard and she doesn't give a crap what anyone thinks about her. After putting on makeup with that Cover girl pink lip gloss, curled her hair, put on that white top that shows a little of her cleavage, red skinny jeans, and finished it with that cute brown boots. Coz it’s a bit cold outside, she puts on a thin scarf around her neck, and wear a cardigan. But then she suddenly remembered that Aubrey might give her extra cardio. 

"Dammit Aubrey." she exhales. 

So she changes from girly cute outfit to tights, sleeveless shirt with hanging crop top and kicks. She reaches for her bag and car keys and went to the rehearsals. 

After the Bellas Rehearsals. 

“Conrad! Extra cardio and clean up this mess! Bellas! Same time again the next day. Sharp!” shouted Aubrey. Stacie nodded and put out a little smile. 

“OKAY! Hands in acapellas!” Aubrey says putting her hand forward, the girls immediately did the same thing and in 3 seconds, they raised their hands while singing “aaahhh” in harmony. After that, they proceed getting their stuff. Stacie went to collect her things along with Beca. 

“Pfft. I had to tell Michael I’ll be late.” said Stacie to Beca. 

“Who the hell is Michael?” Beca replies with eyebrows raised, face full of wonderment 

“The guy I met at Starbucks, I think, or was it at Taco Bell? Hmmm” looking like she’s thinking very deeply and trying to remember where she met the guy 

“New guy again? Stace, he’s like the 3rd guy this week.” Beca says with raised eyebrows while slowly crossing her arms and stared at Stacie 

“Well, I can’t, you know that he’s a hunter” teases Stacie, gesturing her hands like she doesn’t have a choice 

“Dude, you are impossible” Beca rolled her eyes, shakes her head 

“Why thank you” she said grinning at Beca 

“Catch you up later!” Beca got up, took her laptop and bag and disappeared presto. Maybe, she’s meeting Jesse. Stacie thought. 

The room is now almost empty. All of them are leaving. Aubrey was just gathering her things. She picked up her bottle of water and she noticed Stacie had already started folding the chairs. She was suddenly staring at her when Chloe cut her. 

“Im done. Let’s go Aubs? Wacha looking at?” Chloe asked 

Aubrey snap and turned to Chloe, “Oh nothing Chlo, Lets go.” 

“Oh okay.” Chloe replied, then they turned to Stacie to say goodbye. 

“Conrad! We’re gonna go. Just fold the chairs and return the props then you can go home” Aubrey smiling sarcastically 

“Yah. Like hell I would forgot, I’ve been doing this almost every week. Thank you Aubrey” Stacie says frowning her face 

“Haha. My pleasure! Just don’t be late again next time Conrad.” Aubrey teases waving her hand goodbye. 

Stacie also waved goodbye and then they left. She started folding the chairs, collecting all the props they’ve used like the hoola hoops, ribbons, sticks, etc. and put it in the cabinet. It took her like 45 minutes to clean the whole room, putting all their materials back where it should be. Stacie hates doing things like this. Her hobby is cuticle care and the E! Network. 

“Geez. I hate Aubrey” Stacie muttered. 

Stacie went home to prepare herself for her date. She left at 7:00pm and went back very late. It's almost 4:00am. She silently opened the door of their bella house, and tries not to wake up anybody. She went to the kitchen to grab a snack. She didn’t open any lights so she's walking in the dark and only the moonlight is guiding her. She opened the fridge, when the light from the fridge went on someone is sitting and eating cereals that almost gave her a heart attack. 

"Geez!! Aubrey! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Stacie says in a hush voice, she almost recover from being drunk because of the shocked 

Aubrey was sitting on the kitchen, wearing robes and had that green mud mask on her face 

“I knew that would be funny” Aubrey let out a short laugh, Stacie rolled her eyes 

"What are u doing here?" she asked 

"I had to crash, Em asked for my help on her project and her exam" Aubrey replied 

Aubrey doesn’t stay at the Bella house. She and Chloe have their own house outside their school. She observes Stacie roaming the fridge probably looking for a snack. She's very drunk and tipsy so she's hitting the bottles, little bit falling but can stand back up. She was suddenly amazed by how she looks. With that perfect hair and that perfect face. 

"Coco pops?" Aubrey offered, scoops a spoonful and ate 

"Nah. Im okay with this pop tart." Stacie smiled, her face is so red 

"Where u been? Date?" Aubrey asked, eating her coco pops 

"Yep. Hoooot date." teases stacie, she walks toward Aubrey, tipsy and slowly come closer, she then went behind Aubrey, touched her arms and slowly, her face came near her ears, then she says it again 

"hooooot" Stacie in a hush and seducing voice, her lips are almost 3 inch away from Aubrey's ears 

Aubrey swallowed, she was feeling uncomfortable, she began feeling nervous, she sat straight while Stacie's hands started to squeeze her shoulders. 

“Wh-what the?” Aubrey stammered 

"Haha! Look at you all feeling uncomfortable" Stacie backed away and started laughing 

"Conrad you are disgusting! You are drunk and you smell like a bar----"" before Aubrey could finish her sentence, Stacie fell on the floor, pop tart on one hand. Drunk. 

"You are impossible." Aubrey muttered 

She picked Stacie up, she put one of Stacie’s hands around her shoulder, and her hand is around Stacie’s hips and the other is holding Stacie’s hand that’s on her shoulder. She then carefully guided the tall brunette on the stairs. Stacie is picking up little steps while all her weight was on Aubrey’s. When they reached her room, she saw Beca sleeping. Stacie and Beca are roommates. She then carefully lay Stacie down on her bed. She was about to leave her that way but being a person who’s very clean and organized she can’t leave her just like that. She hesitated for a moment but didn’t fight herself, so she went back to Stacie and removed her boots. She went to her cabinet to find a pair of pajamas. She sat beside Stacie and pulled Stacie up. 

“Hey wakeup! Here are your pajamas. You should change.” Aubrey says, handing over the pajamas 

“blash fump had wash” Stacie mumbled something that Aubrey didn’t understand, her head fell down at Aubrey’s shoulder 

“Geez. You’re a mess. Here let me change you.” Aubrey replies, frustrated 

Aubrey began to remove Stacie’s jacket, then her crop top, then her leggings, revealing her black lace bra and underwear. Aubrey suddenly felt nervous and her heart beating so fast. 

_“What the hell? I already saw Stacie like this a million times.” Aubrey thought_

She shook her head and began putting Stacie her pajamas. She then tucked her in and put the blanket on her. She stand up was about to return to Em’s room. When she was outside the room and about to shut the door, she then looked at Stacie who is sleeping on her bed. She stared at her for like 5 seconds and the she closed the door slowly so that it wouldn’t make a noise. When the door is finally shut, she closed her eyes and lean her forehead on the door. 

_“What the hell’s wrong with me.” Aubrey thought._

And then she went back to Em’s room to sleep. 


	2. Aubrey Posen

" ** _Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love." -Mother Teresa_**

It was already 10:00pm. Flo, Jessica and Ashley are out. Beca is staying at Jesse's place. Chloe and Emily are already sleeping. Stacie was sitting on her bed, her back rested on the headboard. Wearing a white sleeveless shirt that fits her body perfectly and accents her chest, and a super short shorts. She was reading _The Notebook by Paulo Coelho._ When suddenly a loud knock appeared on her door, she was about to stand up when the door swung open, it opened so hard that the door hit the wall, and there appeared a standing, breathing heavily, hands fisted Aubrey and looking fiercely at Stacie. Aubrey was wearing a hoodie and a short. 

"What the hell Aubrey? Why would you open the door like that!" Stacie confused and surprised. She put down the book on her bedside table but before Stacie could fully stand up, Aubrey advanced her and grabbed her shirt, and pulled her up and plant an aggressive, hot kiss, brushing her lips with her's. Aubrey smelled like peppermint, she loves it. She began cupping Aubrey's cheek to kiss her more deeply. 

" _hmmm this is nice. Aubrey smells like peppermint. I love it." Stacie thought._ Stacie roams her tongue inside Aubrey's mouth. _"Hmmmm. Aubrey- wait what? Aubrey?" Stacie thought._ Stacie pulled away and step backwards, her hands were on Aubrey's chest to stop her from kissing her _/_

" _Wait! This is Aubrey. I hate this girl. I resent her" Stacie thought,_ she was confused and she's looking at a still serious, fierce Aubrey and looks like she's not retreating and wouldn't take no for an answer. Aubrey has this bossy, controlling, bitch manner that Stacie would always experience during Bella rehearsals and resented her for that. But now, this controlling, dominant Aubrey is making her tensed, in a seductive way. She was a bit turned on. Stacie was breathing heavily, and was not expecting to feel intense after she pulled away from Aubrey, she was just shocked but she wants it, she doesn't know why but all she feels was that _god she wants that kiss, she wants that lips, she needs that lips._ Stacie gave up and pulled Aubrey to hers and kissed Aubrey's lips aggressively. But then it grew bigger and more intense. Aubrey was slightly biting her lower lip and Aubrey started roaming her tongue inside Stacie's. Aubrey then started to trace her tongue to Stacie's chin, down to her neck, and kissing the side of her neck, and Stacie let out a moan. Every kiss of Aubrey was making Stacie feel like it's burning her. Aubrey stopped and pulled away, they were still standing though. Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's shoulder and pushed her to her bed and Stacie was now lying down. Aubrey's moving closer to Stacie, filling the gap in between Stacie's legs. Aubrey climbs the bed putting her right knee in between Stacie's legs and then followed by her left knee. She was now standing on the bed by her knees filling the gap in between Stacie's legs. Aubrey began stripping her clothes, showing her black laced bra. She pulled Stacie up to kiss her and stripped Stacie's clothes, revealing Stacie's dark pink bra. And then there's this odd sound coming from everywhere. It sounds like a police siren, _weeee-oooooooo-eeee-ooooo-e-oooo,_ said the sound, and as the time takes longer, the sound grew louder. 

_WEEEEEE-OOOOO-EEEEE-OOOOOOO-EEEEE-OOOO!_

_WEEEEEE-OOOOO-EEEEE-OOOOOOO-EEEEE-OOOO!_

It was the sound of Stacie's alarm. She suddenly opened her eyes, squished her eyes, and putting her right hand in her forehead. She can feel her heart beating a bit fast and her breath is still heavy. She realized that she just had dream-sex with Aubrey. 

"What the hell was that" Stacie questioned her dream. As she closes her eyes and rubbed it.  
An image came to her mind with an Aubrey that is wearing nothing but that black bra and underwear. Stacie blushed in bright red for thinking that image. She shook her head trying to erase that image. "What's wrong with me? It's a dream and it's Aubrey" Stacie thought. 

It's still early, the clock says 7:30am. Stacie inhaled deeply then exhaled the air and decided to just forget about it. _"It's only a dream."Stacie thought._ Normally, when she has these kinds of dreams, it doesn't bother her. She'll just think it's funny then tell it to Beca until Beca says it's too much information, and then they would laugh about it and that's it. But what's weird with this one, is that, she woke up feeling disappointed and confused. _It's Aubrey. It should not bother her. It should be disgusting. She resents Aubrey. She's a girl. We're both girls. I'm straight. But why does it feel like it's not?_ Stacie had kissed girls before during frat parties or when she had too much to drink, but never dated one. Kissing a girl had no effect on her. It never crossed her mind on having a girlfriend. The thought itself doesn't sound amusing to Stacie. She only dated men. And because she's straight. 

Stacie forgets her thoughts and decided to get up, does her morning rituals and get dressed. She then went downstairs and went straight to the kitchen to grab a breakfast, when she saw a blonde, reading a magazine, sipping a coffee, and sitting at the counter. Stacie stopped. _"Maybe she didn't notice me. I could still get out." Stacie thought "Wait. What? Why do I need to hide from her? I always make her uncomfortable"._ But before Stacie could step backwards, the blonde had already noticed and looked at her. 

"Hey." Aubrey said with a small smile. 

Stacie blushed and saw Aubrey's wearing that black bra again in her head. _"Oh my god. I think I'm getting crazy." Stacie thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking it slow again. :-D Thanks for reading! Hoping for the review. Have a nice day!


	3. Coffee Date

**“You can't blame gravity for falling in love.” ~Albert Einstein**  


Chloe Beale, the red headed ginger who apparently absorbs all the positivity in the world. She just had woken up and still lying down on her bed. She always spends a minute or two with her thoughts before getting up. Thinking about stuffs about yesterday, or what can she do today, or how Beca smiles. She blushed and shake her head on that last thought. She grabs her phone that is placed on the bedside table and checked her messages. 

_From: Beca_

_Hey! Can we grab some coffee later after rehearsals?_

_From: Beca_

_Also, can you bring Aubrey? I’m bringing a friend who wants a date and will not stop bugging me if I refuse._

Chloe’s face light up when she saw a message from Beca. 

_To: Beca_

_Sure Becs! Are you asking me on a date? And why don’t you just ask Aubrey? Xoxo_

In a few minutes, she got a reply and made Chloe smile a little. 

_From: Beca_

_Haha! Very funny. And don’t get me wrong. I would love to ask Aubrey myself but you know how much she likes me very much….. not! :-D_

Chloe’s a bit disappointed that Beca didn’t somehow agree that it was a date. She always tries to remind herself that Beca’s with Jesse. Chloe doesn’t really know her feeling towards the DJ, she still doesn’t wanna get into conclusions. What she knows is that she’s happy whenever she’s around the DJ. 

_To: Beca_

_Don’t be like that. She loves you! She’s just not very showy. Xoxo_

_From: Beca_

_That’s ridiculous. Whatever. :-p See you later. Don’t forget Aubrey. Thanks Chlo!_

_To: Beca_

_Anything for you becs! Mwa!_

Chloe then decided to get up and have her morning rituals. She put on her clothes; she was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with some ruffles in the middle, and a black pants with dark brown boots. She has her one last look at the mirror and went downstairs to grab a breakfast. Chloe remembered that Aubrey stayed at the Bella’s house and probably will go straight to class from there. They have no rehearsals today. She picked up her phone from her pocket and decided to just send Aubrey a message. 

_To: Aubrey_

_Hey Bree! Are you free later?_

Before hitting the send button, she doesn’t know what time is the coffee date. This made her smile and got an excuse to text Beca. 

_To: Beca_

_Becs, what time is our coffee later?_

Beca immediately replied. 

_From: Beca_

_3:00pm._

Chloe erased her composed message to Aubrey and changed it. She knew she had to trick Aubrey into coming to that set-up date. 

_To: Aubrey_

_Bree, are you free? Can we catch a coffee later?_

After like 10-15minutes and Chloe was finished cleaning her breakfast. Aubrey replied. 

_From: Aubrey_

_Totes. I could really use a coffee right now._

Chloe sensed the stress. 

_To: Aubrey_

_Something’s wrong Bree? Meet me at coffee place at, say 2:30?_

_From: Aubrey_

_Laters. Okay see you!_

Chloe then proceed to her class. She’s an English Lit major and this is their last year in Barden. She doesn’t have any plans after graduation. She had this dream to teach the children, maybe travel a bit around Asia or Europe. That was her plan ever since she came to Barden. But meeting Beca is not one of them. Now she doesn’t know what to do. She’s very close to attempting to purposely fail Russian lit in order to stay at Barden for 1 more year, she’s not stupid or what, she just loves being around the DJ and maybe not ready to leave the DJ behind. 

* * *

Aubrey’s taking up political science. Though she doesn’t love it, well at least she doesn’t hate it. Being a Posen is nothing but perfection. Both of her parents are Lawyers, so it’s like she doesn’t have choice and she needs to follow her parent’s footsteps. Her dad pushes her a lot. He doesn’t accept failures or weakness. Her dad would always say “If you don’t succeed, pack your bags.” That’s why she grew up being so perfectionist, controlling and bossy. That’s just the way she was brought up. But sometimes, she wonders what a Fine arts or Film making students would be like? And then she just shrugs off that thought and focuses on her planned future. Aubrey has 1 brother, a very successful lawyer. Some of the clients of his brother are Hollywood celebrities. His brother did his best in school so that he could have a reason to be far away from their controlling father, and he also happens to love Aubrey very much. Even though they have a perfectionist father, they happen to be very close. Having a brother that smart and successful makes Aubrey very pressured. She doesn’t want to be the child that hasn’t reached anything. Having straight A’s and being the Bella captain plus winning the nationals at least makes her not bad in the eyes of her father. 

She was in class taking notes in her laptop and keeps on checking her watch. Since that Stacie moment happened, she decided to just forget about it. It might be just that new herbal tea she tried. She can’t wait to get out of this boring class and meet Chloe for coffee. She was staring and listening to her professor’s lecture when her mind drifted away. She remembers how Stacie thanked her this morning. 

_Aubrey was sitting in the counter, sipping her coffee and reading the newspaper. She’s holding her newspaper up and covering her face. When she heard the door open, she peeked on one side of the paper and revealed a brunette that maybe exposing her cleavage. Not knowing that her eyes was on the brunette’s chest. She swallowed and shrugs that off. She decided to put down the paper to greet her._

_“Hey.” Aubrey says._

_It took a moment for Stacie to answer. Aubrey wonders why._

_“Oh hey. Did you just change my clothes last night?” Stacie replied_

_“Yeah. You were too drunk.” Aubrey says._

_“Well yeah.I honestly can’t remember how I got to my bed. You didn’t take advantage on me, did you?” Stacie teased, walking in front of the fridge and took out to drink an orange juice._

_“Wha-? No .” Aubrey answered with pointed look._

_“You know, I don’t mind. So next time, feel free to take advantage” Stacie winks_

_Aubrey usually gets uncomfortable whenever Stacie jokes her like this. That’s why she doesn’t want to talk to her sometimes. Stacie is just too, sexual. Normally she would just tell her ‘oh my god stacie’ or ‘stacie!’ or ‘stacie you’re disgusting!’ but this morning, she’s kinda in a good mood and put on a fight._

_“Ha! You wish. Honestly, brunette’s not my type” Aubrey replied_

_Stacie’s eyebrow rose and in slight shock that the blonde replied with a tease “Wow you’re very confident today huh. And no one can resist all of this” Stacie gesturing her hands to point all parts of her body._

_“Well, I don’t know. You kinda stumble down the stairs last night. And I think you swallowed your own vomit just to avoid a mess. So that’s a big turn off for me.” Aubrey let out a laugh. Stacie let out a sarcastic laugh_

_“ha-ha-ha. Very funny. But thanks again for last night.” Stacie says, retreating the fight_

_“Welcome.” Aubrey replied. And Stacie smiled and went off._

Aubrey smiled on that thought. Her class ended and she went to the coffee shop. She ordered latte for herself and a chocolate cream chip frappe with extra whipped cream for Chloe, her usual. And then she went to sit on one of the vacant chairs. She checks her phone and saw a message from Chloe saying that she’s on her way. She decided to read one of the magazines that the coffee shop offers to read for free while waiting for Chloe. After just a few minutes, Chloe arrived. Aubrey waved so that the red head sees her. 

“Hey bree!” Chloe says, putting her purse down. 

Just in time, Aubrey’s name was called by the barista and Chloe offered to get their coffee. While Chloe was walking towards the counter to pick up their coffee, she’s figuring on how she would tell Aubrey that Beca’s setting her up. Aubrey made it clear to her that since her last relationship was a failure, and it got her majorly hurt. She’s not ready to be in any kind of relationship. When she went back to their table with their coffee. It’s still 2:30pm, she still has a good 30minutes to make something up. So they just talked first and chat. 

“So while I was reviewing at the library yesterday.” Aubrey says, trying to tell Chloe some ghost encounter she had at the library, but she notices that Chloe kept looking at the door. 

“It felt like there’s someone behind me. And..” Aubrey continues to tell the story. 

“Uh huh.” Chloe replied, looking at the door again. 

“and then the light on the other booth… “ Aubrey says, noticing that the red head kept looking at the door. 

“went on and off. And then I think I heard saw something at the back of the bookshelf. ” Aubrey says, then Chloe looked again. Aubrey decided to stop talking and stared at Chloe. Aubrey knows her best friend very well. 

“Okay so who’s coming?” Aubrey questioned. 

“What?” Chloe suddenly set her full attention to Aubrey 

“Geez Chlo it’s so obvious. You kept on looking at the door. I assume, we’re waiting for a plus one? ” Aubrey replies, raising her eyebrow. 

“Well, make it plus two.” Chloe said, no point in hiding it after all 

“Plus two? Beca and Amy?” Aubrey asked clueless 

“Mmmm. More like, Beca and……… your date.” Chloe hesitated 

“What! Chloe! You know that I’m not-“ Aubrey was cut short 

“I know, I know. But this is my chance to hang out with Beca. She asked me a favor to bring you. You know I can’t say no to her—to any of the bellas. Besides, she asked me to bring you. Maybe Beca thinks this guy is your type. Or perfect for you” Chloe said rapidly 

Aubrey was confused. What did Chloe mean by “chance to hang out with Beca”. Aubrey didn’t get it. They always hangout with Beca and Jesse. 

“Wait. What do you mean your chance to hangout with Beca?” Aubrey asked 

“That’s not the point. Just give it a chance. I promise this will be the last.” Chloe says, pleading 

Before even Aubrey can speak up, Chloe was smiling and waving her hand at Beca who entered the coffee house. Aubrey turned to see who was with Beca, apparently this is her date. But then, she raised her eyebrows and was surprised to see a tall, beautiful, brunette beside Beca. When she realized, it was Stacie. _Stacie? Stacie wants to have a date with me? Aubrey thought_. She then started to get tensed and very nervous but her stomach did a small backflip when Stacie smiled at her, not sure why. But she was delighted. She felt excited. Beca approached them while Stacie went straight to the counter. 

“Oh hey Chlo! Hey Bree! Thanks for coming.” Beca says. Stacie was at the counter ordering a coffee. 

“So you set me up with Stacie?” Aubrey asked Beca. 

“What? No. I forgot to change the tire of my car, so I asked Stacie to drive me here since she’s gonna get a coffee to-go.” Beca says, sitting in the chair beside them. 

“Oh.” Aubrey replies, quite disappointed 

“You thought I brought Stacie? Why would I set you up with Stacie? Why would I set you up with a girl?” Beca stared at Aubrey, Chloe stared at her that looks like has the same question in her eyes 

Aubrey’s heart beat doubled, feeling like she was caught on something. She don’t know what to say to Beca. She doesn’t want Beca to notice that she’s disappointed that it’s not Stacie. Good thing is that she comes up with a safe answer. 

“That’s what I’m gonna say!” Aubrey replies fast, quite embarrass. “Anyway, where is your friend?” Aubrey says, forcing to change the topic. It’s a good thing that Beca is very slow when it comes to instances like this. But Chloe may not. 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes. You’re gonna like him Bree! He’s very smart.” Beca says in delight. 

Stacie started to approached them and made Aubrey to start getting tensed again. 

“Hey guys. Sorry I can’t stay. I have to be somewhere. Have fun double dating!” Stacie says, handing Beca her coffee. Before Aubrey could reply, Stacie left without looking at her. Beca blushed on Stacie’s words. 

“Excuse me for a sec. I need to go to the bathroom.” Aubrey says, the girls nodded in response. She went to the bathroom and faced herself in the mirror. _What was I thinking? Aubrey thought._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking this story a bit slow. Please bear with me. XD Thanks for reading!!


End file.
